Two Chicks And A Beer
by Doccubus
Summary: This is not a yuri fanfic! Videl is ready to go up to the next level in her relationship with Gohan, but she needs some advice doing it. She gets help from 18 while Gohan gets help from Bulma. What will the young couple do? V/G K/18 B/V G/CC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters

**A/N: This is not a Yuri fanfic lol**

**Two Chicks And A Beer**

**1. Seriously, Why Do People Drink?**

"Ahh he pisses me off sometimes seriously!" Videl said sitting down on the couch in the Kame House, "He's just so dense!"

18 was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge as Videl vented her emotions. She sighed and wished Krillin was home. She was no good at emotions. And to top it off Roshi and Oolong where Kami knows where trying to get strippers and hookers. The only good thing was the Marron was hanging out at Bulma's house with Goten and Trunks so she didn't have to be embarassed in front of her daughter. Android 18 smiles as soon as she sees the big case of Corona, she knew the solution. She took out the pack and went over to the couch. "Ok so why are you mad at Gohan, Videl?"

"Well we've been going out for quite some time," Videl said, "ever since Goku defeated Buu, and I think it's time to move it up to the next level."

18's eyes almost popped out of her head, what the hell is she suppossed to say. She knew Videl had no mother, and she couldn't talk to Chichi about this. And Kami knows what kind of perversions Bulma would put in the girls head, after all she was only 19 years old. 18 handed her a beer and said, "just drink."

"Does this really help?"

"Of course, I don't think I would have hooked up with Krillin if there wasn't any alcohol in my system."

"Wait, don't you love him?" Videl said looking a little disappointed.

"Of course I love him," 18 said sighing, "i'm just no good at emotions and he awakened emotions in me that I just didn't know how to deal with."

"What kind of emotions?"

"Well love, anger, sadness, happiness...desire."

"So what did alcohol do for you?" Videl said.

"When I'm drunk, I don't lie, I say things how they are," 18 said, "I wouldn't have admitted my love for Krillin if I hadn't drunk anything." Videl gave her a nervous glare, she'd never drunk before, and being a fighter and the girlfriend of a momma's boy, she didn't feel it right. But she decided it was time to take a risk. She opened the bottle and chugged the whole thing. 18 sighed and said, "don't worry this is only to break the ice, I said 'i love you' again when I was sober, and when we first had sex I was 100 percent sober...he wasn't!"

"Really?" Videl said getting a little light-headed. She was after all a light-weight and had never drunk before.

"He was a nervous wreck, he didn't know what to do with his hands."

Videl laughed and grabbed another beer and chugging it down. 18 joined her now chugging three beers down with out even a flinch or pause. "How did you get him to...sleep with you?" Videl said innocently.

18 spit out the beer in her mouth and started laughing almost hysterically, "have you seen me?" she said cockily.

"I know that," Videl said blushing, "but how did you let him know that you were ready?" She chugged down two more beers, getting as used to it as 18.

"Oh I see now," 18 said gulping down another beer, "that's why you're here. You're ready to screw Gohan but you don't know how to tell him you're ready." Videl nodded and blushed. 18 handed her another beer and said, "well do you want it to be romantic and passionate, or fun and passionate? Either way it's passionate."

"Which one feels better?" Videl said smirking, now she was totally drunk. She was swaying side to side and felt like singing. 18 laughed and chugged down another beer, she was also pretty messed up.

Just then the door opened and Krillin walked in after a hard day of training. He was sweating all over, he was shirt-less, and his pants were all ripped up exposing his legs from the knees down. 18 bit her lip as her sexy husband walked tiredly over to the fridge. "Hey Videl, hey babe, I need a beer."

"They're right here," 18 said pointing at the table in front of her. Krillin gave her a stern look upon hearing her slurred speaking and seeing Videl's bloodshot eyes.

"Shit 18, you got the girl all drunk."

"Oh shut up Krillin I wanted to get drunk, I needed to get drunk" Videl said drunkingly.

"Let me take you home before Gohan shows up and kicks my ass," Krillin said sighing.

"No, 18 is helping me."

"With what?" Krillin said, "becoming an alcoholic?"

Videl and 18 broke into drunken laughter and rolled all over the floor. Krillin sighed and smacked his forehead with his hand as if saying 'hopeless.' 18 stood up and took a beer to Krillin in the kitchen. She pinned him against the wall and said, "shut up and drink. I'm helping Videl with her relationship with Gohan."

"Really?" Krillin said suspiciously, tentatively grabbing the beer.

"Yes, now drink so you can help me out."

"Help?" Krillin said opening the bottle, "me?"

"Yes, come on," 18 said grabbing her short, black-haired husband's hand and leading him to the couch. Krillin sat in between 18 and Videl uncomfortably sipping his beer slowly. **(A/N: Just make that image in your head, lmao that's just too funny, poor Krillin.)** Videl and 18 stared at him intently from both sides of him.

"What?" Krillin said in an annoyed tone. 18 and Videl started giggling drunkingly and started chanting: "Chug, chug, chug, chug!" Krillin panicked as the women started pushing him back and forth urging him to down the beer as fast as he could. Videl and 18 had already opened two more beers and were waiting for him to chug. Finally Krillin gave in and chugged down the drink. 18 slammed the beer in her hand against his chest and urged him to chug it down. Krillin almost flew through the couch from the impact and immediately chugged the beer. Then Videl slammed the beer in her hand against his chest and did the same. Krillin groaned and chugged it. This proccess continued for quite a while until Krillin fell forward off the couch and started laughing like a maniac. "WOOHOO!" he exclaimed, "I FEEL ALIVE!!!!" Videl and 18 broke into laughter as Krillin jumped on the table and started dancing stripper style singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my pants..." 18 jumped on the table and started freak dancing with him as Videl rolled onto the floor in hysterics. Tears were streaming from her eyes and her stomach hurt from the laughing.

"Ok guys," Videl slurred recovering from the laughter, "are you gonna help me with Gohan or not?"

"Right," 18 said stumbling off the table drunkingly, "you asked me which one felt better: romantic and passionate sex, or fun and passionate sex. Well only you can decide that, but you're pretty observant girl, why don't you see which one looks like it feels better and then try it out with Gohan."

"Ok," Videl said, "first of all, how do I even start the process? What if Gohan doesn't want me?"

Krillin fell off the table in a bout of laughter and said, "yeah fucking right!"

18 gave Krillin a cat's meow and said, "I love it when you talk dirty."

Krillin chuckled and said, "Videl, Gohan is anxious for you! He jerks off to your picture, he has erotic dreams about you every night. He's just scared to jeopordize your relationship."

"Which means you have to make the first move," 18 said.

Videl smirked and said, "well I've always been the take charge type of girl. Well anyways, the other point I was trying to make, my second of all," Videl said slurring almost unintelligibly, "how the hell am I suppossed see romantic, passionate sex and fun, passionate sex? Am I supposed to watch porn and then chose the one that looks better?"

18 and Krillin were rolling on the floor in laughter before she had even finished her sentence. "Porn is so unreliable!" Krillin said, "just actors who fake a good time. If there's no love, there's nothing!"

"So then how..." Videl started.

"Sit down on the couch and watch the show," 18 said.

"Whaddya mean hun?" Krillin said oblivious to her implication.

Videl laughed and said, "glad I'm drunk then." She sat on the couch and watched as 18 picked up Krillin off the floor and laid him flat on his back on the table. She took off his pants and boxers leaving him completely exposed to the innocent young fighter watching curiously from the couch. She gave a gasp and said, "for a small guy..."

"I know," 18 said laughing, "shocked the hell outta me too! This is the romantic one." She gave Krillin a tender kiss on the lips that warmed Videl's heart. She almost wowed as Krillin returned the kiss so sweetly and so softly. 18 caressed his hard rock chest and abs as she kissed him. Krillin pushed her back as he sat up and laid her down gently on the floor. He got on top of her and slowly took off her shirt and bra. Krillin led tender kisses down her chest to her stomach. 18 trembled under his touch and she felt like it was the first time all over again. She had been so nervous that night, she didn't know how she maintained her composure. She was freaking out just as much as Krillin, if she didn't find a way to calm him down she would have definitely lost it. Evidently, Krillin was a virgin, his ex-girlfriend was willing but he's was always to scared to mess up. After a few beers, Krillin was tipsy enough to function but to remain calm.

Being a virgin herself, it was hard for her to take charge but it seemed to be in her nature. Now in this drunken state, she felt like it was that night again. Krillin was nervous too. He was unzipping her jeans and slipping them off slowly and his hands were trembling in anxiety. 18 sighed softly as Krillin slipped his tongue into her womanhood. Krillin had enough practice this time to be able to move his tongue expertly. 18 couldn't help but moan and arch her back in pleasure. Then just as tender and gentle, Krillin thrust into her making her gasp and wrap her arms around his neck.

Krillin pumped into her passionately and 18 moaned wrapping her legs around Krillin. 18 let out a cry as her body started shaking and she let out an orgasm. Krillin also came and collapsed on top of his super model looking wife. 18 panted softly as Krillin rested his head on her chest, the same head that had been bald when they first had sex. She was snapped back into reality when she heard Videl say, "Damn, that was…I don't even know how to explain it."

18 seemed to be pushed back into her drunken state when she realized where she was and who was watching. She laughed giddily and said, "that was the romantic one, it's highly recommended. But lemme show you the next one." She lifted exhausted Krillin off her chest and laid back down on the table.

"How are you gonna do that?" Videl said, "he's tired."

"Always have these in your house," 18 said running into the bathroom and coming out with a Sensu Bean. Videl chuckled as 18 put the magical bean into Krillin's mouth. Krillin's eyes shot open and he sat up, pumped full of energy. "Round two," 18 said pushing Krillin roughly back onto the table.

"Holy shit!" Videl exclaimed as 18 took Krillin in her mouth. She stared wide-eyed as the android's head bobbed up and down on Krillin's length making him moan and grab a fistful of her hair. Even though her mouth was visibly full, Videl could tell that 18 was smirking at his reaction. Krillin grunted as pre-cum spilled out of his manhood and onto 18's face. 18 climbed on top of him and straddled him. She grabbed his hardness and positioned it at her entrance. Videl watched as 18 started pumping up and down on Krillin, and Krillin thrust up at her pace. She noticed that this time around it was rough and probably a very dangerous thing to do with a saiyan so strong like Gohan. She actually feared for Krillin because of the expression on his face. His veins looked like they about to pop out of his head and 18 was relentless. She slammed her hands on his chest and abs every time she pumped down and he pumped up. She was screaming in sheer pleasure and the table gave way under them.

If Videl would not have witnessed what she did during the martial arts tournament and Majin Buu's reign of terror, she would have probably ran away screaming when she saw Krillin and 18's thrusts turn the table into pure ash. It was as if they had sanded the whole table. 18 didn't stop even though she knew Krillin's body was not as strong as hers and would probably not hold out much longer. She gave a rough thrust that had Videl convinced that they would burn right through the floor. That didn't happen, instead Krillin let out a loud yell and spilled his seed inside of her. Feeling his fluid inside of her was 18 needed to go over the edge herself.

The couple lay in each other's arms in pure exhaustion. They were certain to be sore for weeks afterwards, especially poor Krillin, who got quite a beating. 18 looked up at Videl groggily unable to move anymore. Krillin, even with Sensu Bean, could not keep his eyes open any longer. "So," 18 said weakly.

Videl gulped and said, "maybe one day we'll do that, when I'm sure Gohan won't kill me. But I think for the first time, I'll do the romantic one."

18 smirked and said, "good choice." She fell unconscious, her chest landing on Krillin's head because he was shorter than her. Videl rubbed her temples softly, starting to get nervous at the idea of losing her virginity with a man who stronger than both 18 and Krillin put together. She gulped in fear, but also in desire. She saw the ecstasy in 18 and Krillin's faces. She wanted to feel that. Videl grabbed another beer and chugged it down. She continued to chug beers until her tiny body gave out and she passed out on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, and thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**2. Some People Don't Need Alcohol**

"Wow Gohan you nailed it!" Bulma said examining the young saiyan's science homework, "you don't need any tutoring from me, you probably know as much as I do."

"You can thanks my mom for that" Gohan said scratching his head just like his father.

"Ok so if you know what you're doing, why are you here?" Bulma said.

"Well" Gohan said blushing, "I kinda need some advice."

"Oh why didn't you say so! I tell Vegeta to talk to you."

"What! Vegeta! No, wait!" Gohan said.

"Oh don't worry," Bulma said, "I know that it's been seven years since you asked your father for advice and it may seem a little weird now that he's back."

"No. it's more embarrassing than weird."

"Embarrassing?" Bulma said, "what do you mean?"

"Well it's about sex."

Bulma blushed and said, "well Vegeta can definitely help you there! VEGETA! COME HERE!"

"No!" Gohan said, but it was too late, the saiyan entered the room angrily.

"What do you want woman?" he said.

"Gohan needs your help."

"Why should I help Kakkarot's son?" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Because Gohan is too embarrassed to ask his dad for help."

"Embarrassed?" Vegeta said quirking an eyebrow.

"It's about sex," Bulma said bluntly.

Vegeta scowled and turned a deep shade of red, "don't be so vulgar woman."

Bulma smirked and looked at Gohan, "So what's your question?"

Gohan gulped and said, "well I'm ready to go on to the next level with Videl, but I'm scared I will hurt her. What do I do?"

Vegeta's embarrassment had faded away now and now he was cracking up and rolling on the floor, "just do it!"

"But, but…"

"Gohan!" Bulma said joining with Vegeta in laughter, "you will not hurt her!"

"How do you know!?" Gohan said nervously.

"Because I'm married to one of the strongest men in the universe! He's stronger than you and he never hurts me. Videl is stronger than me so there's no way you can hurt her."

"You think?"

"Well," Bulma said smirking as if an idea came to her mind, "Vegeta take Trunks and Marron over to Chichi's, they can spend the night with Goten."

"Ahh why?" Vegeta said.

"You'll see, the faster you go the faster you get to see."

"The brat can fly and he is more than capable to carry the little girl," Vegeta said.

"Ugh, you're impossible. TRUNKS, MARRON, COME HERE!"

"Yes mom?" the purple-haired saiyan said walking in with the little blonde version of Krillin behind him.

"Why don't you fly Marron over to Goten's house and spend the night."

"Really?" Trunks said excitedly, "Yay!"

"I like playing with Goten, but I'm scared of flying," Marron said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm a pro, I won't drop you," Trunks said. Marron whimpered and followed Trunks out the door. If she were stronger she would've choked him from the grip she had on his neck.

"Ha, I really hope the girl ends out looking like her mother, cause otherwise…" Vegeta said.

"Don't be an ass Vegeta," Bulma said, "Krillin may not be the most attractive man, but look at the woman he got!"

"Alright, alright!" Gohan interrupted, "weren't you guys gonna help me?"

"Oh right!" Bulma said, "you can't hurt her Gohan, Vegeta and I will show you."

"Uhh, how?" Gohan said not quite understanding the implication.

"God, he's just like Kakkarot," Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and took off her shirt. Gohan gasped and looked away and Vegeta yelled out "WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Showing him," Bulma said, "now take off your clothes." Vegeta nodded and took off his shirt, he just couldn't say no to Bulma. "Watch Gohan," Bulma said, "we're doing this for a reason."

Gohan gulped and turned around. The couple was now standing naked in front of him. Bulma shut the door and laid down on the floor. Vegeta smirked now completely ignoring Gohan's presence and observing his prize. "Listen boy," Vegeta said, "it's simple, the only way not to hurt these fragile humans is to have passion, romance, and roughness during sex. You can just do that soft, tender, delicate shit, but she will not be satisfied with that. You have to add roughness so that she'll enjoy it."

"What if I'm too rough?" Gohan said.

"It's impossible, if you love her and have sex with her because you love her than your strength will always be held back when you go rough. If you sleep with her out of pure lust, without thinking of how much you love this girl, then your strength will not be held back and you will kill her."

Gohan nodded and watched as Vegeta walked over to Bulma. He could care less if Gohan killed Videl or not, but he needed to get on Bulma's good side because he broke the GR room again. He kissed her passionately yet tenderly while Gohan took out his notebook and started taking notes. 'What a geek' Bulma thought as she slipped her tongue into her lover's mouth. It wasn't long before Gohan started hearing growls erupting from Vegeta's throat and he started licking a scar on Bulma's neck.

"What is that?" Gohan said noticing that his mom had the same exact scar.

Vegeta growled and proceeded to suckle Bulma's nipple. Bulma gasped and said, "when saiyans, ay, find a mate, ooo Vegeta, they mark them by biting, Oh fuck that's good, by biting them in the neck. Ahh yes, that's why I wear, uh, those big necklaces and, mmm, your mom wears those dresses that, ah, cover her neck. Fuck Vegeta stop teasing me!"

"Well stop talking!" Vegeta said starting a trail of kisses from her breasts down her stomach to her womanhood. Gohan's eyes widened as Vegeta slipped his tongue into Bulma's womanhood and her back arched. He thought that only porn stars did these kinds of things but evidently he was wrong. "Mmm, you're wet enough."

"No Vegeta, not in front of Gohan," Bulma said.

"You're the one who wanted to teach the boy, why not teach him the most pleasurable technique in the universe."

"There's something I haven't learned about?" Gohan said, "cuz I read all the books I could find."

"Ha, books cannot teach you this, now pass me the oil on that table." Gohan nodded and handed Vegeta the grease. Bulma gulped audibly and started trembling in anticipation.

'Could it be THAT pleasurable?' Gohan thought. Vegeta dipped his hand in the grease and started spreading it all over Bulma's womanhood. Vegeta smirked at Bulma's whimper of anticipation. He made a rock on sign with his right hand, leaving the thumb extended and he placed his left hand over Bulma's pelvic bone. Vegeta placed his middle and ring fingers inside of Bulma while his index, pinky, and thumb leaned against Bulma's butt, keeping the rock on sign. Bulma's breathing started to quicken and Vegeta started moving his hand violently up and down. Gohan was confused because he was not going in and out like normal fingering, he was going up and down.

Almost instantly he saw Bulma's body start to shake violently and her throat let out stifled moans. "AHHH!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta removed his hand. Bulma's womanhood squirted out some unknown liquid and her body started spasming out of control. Vegeta had to restrain her to stop the thrashing. When the spasms stopped, Bulma had a huge smile on her face and a lustful look in her eyes. Vegeta mounted her once again and guided his manhood into Bulma's very wet womanhood.

Vegeta started thrusting roughly and it didn't take long for Bulma's to squirt again, but that time Vegeta squirted his own excess all over Bulma's stomach and legs. "Ah shit," Vegeta said collapsing on the floor next to Bulma.

Bulma was panting for air when she noticed Gohan watching with his jaw so low it was almost hitting the floor. The look of shock on his face was priceless. "Gohan," she said snapping him back to reality, "look, tomorrow bring the kids over to sleep over, tell your parents to go out to dinner for the first time since your dad has been resurrected, and you and Videl will have the house for yourself."

Gohan gulped and nodded, "I wanna do that to her."

"You will," Bulma said, "because you love her."

"Yes, very very much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything and thanks for the reviews, ya horny bastards but look who's talking right? lol**

**3. Hang Over, that's what you get for drinking!**

"Wait, so you got your dad and I reservations at the best buffet restaurant in town?" Chichi said eyeing Gohan suspiciously.

"Well yeah, you guys haven't gone out since the whole Majin Buu affair," Gohan said smartly, "I'm scared that your marriage is in trouble."

"Oh Gohan!" Chichi said dramatically hugging her son tightly.

"Ok so tonight at seven I get to eat as much as I want!?" Goku said excitedly unaware of anything else but the food.

"And you'll baby sit Goten tonight?" Chichi asked.

"He's gonna sleep over at Trunks' house," Gohan said.

"Thanks son," Goku said, "yum free food!"

"I gotta go pick out a dress!" Chichi said dragging Goku outside to go shopping.

Gohan sighed in relief and walked over to his computer, "I wonder where Videl is? I think I'll call her up."

"Ow," Videl said stirring in her slumber because of an overwhelming headache. She noticed almost instantly that she was still on 18 and Krillin's couch. She looked over to her side and suddenly remembered everything. She saw 18 knocked out on Krillin's chest, Krillin battered up underneath her. Videl sat up and rubbed her temples.

"Hang over huh?" Krillin said startling the young girl.

"Oh, yeah," Videl said groaning, "I didn't know you were awake."

"My hang over kicked in a little earlier, but I didn't wanna wake 18."

18 did stir now, obviously the vibrations from Krillin's chest as he spoke had waken her up. "Good morning," she said sitting up and stretching her arms out. She was straddling Krillin still and she noticed that he was still inside of her. She blushed deeply and looked over to Videl, remembering the events that took place the night before. "Oh shit," she said getting off of Krillin and pulling him up with her. They ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later fully dressed.

Krillin gave Videl a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "Here hun, this will help."

"Thanks Krillin," Videl said groggily.

"So did I teach you anything?" 18 said sitting down on the other side of Videl.

"Well yeah, as soon as I get rid of this hang over I'll call up Gohan and set up a date tonight."

"Lemme know how it goes," 18 said nudging her arm softly.

"Are you okay Krillin?" Videl said noticing how Krillin was massaging his sore limbs.

"He'll be fine by tonight," 18 implied seductively.

Krillin gulped and smirked in anticipation. Videl chuckled nervously and said, "I think I should go home, my dad must be worried."

18 scoffed and said, "tell him you were with me."

Gohan was sitting on the couch anxiously. He had just dropped Goten off at the Brief's home and his parents had just left to dinner. He was worried earlier when he called Videl and she wasn't home, but she called him back later. Now Gohan was on the verge of a nervous breakdown as he waited for Videl to arrive. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Gohan jumped and took a deep breath. He walked over to the door and there stood Videl looking as beautiful as ever.

She was wearing a tight shirt and booty shorts, and Gohan could tell that her underwear was very lacy. He gulped and let her in. She walked in nervously and sat on the couch. Videl had to take like five showers to get rid of the hang over, but now the nerves were kicking in. Gohan walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Videl," he said, "I've been meaning to tell you something…I um…l-l-love you," then more boldly he added, "I love you. I love you with every beat of my heart."

Videl smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you too Gohan." Gohan kissed her on the lips passionately and grabbed the back of her head with his massive hand. When they parted, Videl saw a raging fire in his eyes. She knew that her eyes were showing the same thing because she felt tingling sensations in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly felt very desperate to kiss him and feel his skin underneath her touch. Gohan kissed her again with more force taking her down on her back. Gohan was on top of her now and his tongue was motioning to enter. Videl granted him access and started caressing his back and stomach underneath his shirt greedily. Gohan parted from her making her whimper a protest. He took off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants. Videl bit her lip as she admired Gohan's God-like body and started to feel a dampness between her legs.

Videl's breathing turned into pants and she pushed Gohan on his back and kissed him passionately. Gohan caressed her back and grabbed her butt firmly. Videl let out an exasperated moan and peeled her shirt off. Gohan's breathing became ragged and instantly unhooked her lacy black bra. He kissed her breast softly eliciting a moan from her. He took her nipple in his mouth and suckled gently. Videl arched her back and let out a loud moan. Videl sat up and started unbuckling his pants desperately. She did not care about 18 and Krillin's lesson anymore, she was just following her instincts now, as was Gohan. She slid his pants down letting his enormous erection free from its confines.

"Whoa," she said softly biting her lip.

Gohan smiled shyly and said, "you can say it runs in my blood." Videl smirked and lowered herself slowly, noticing how tense Gohan's body was getting. "Videl, what are youuuu-ohh!" Gohan exclaimed as Videl enveloped his manhood in her mouth. Videl bobbed faster at his reaction and Gohan started to shake softly. "Oh shit!" Gohan exclaimed as he released his fluids into Videl's mouth and face. Videl smirked and Gohan pushed her on her back. "It's your turn."

Gohan unbuttoned Videl's pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. Videl's body started shaking in nervousness as Gohan licked his lips admiring her glistening womanhood. Gohan slipped his tongue into her slick vagina causing Videl to let out a stifled cry and arch her back. Gohan licked deeper and deeper, each time eliciting loud moans from Videl. "Oh, ah ah ah!" Videl panted. Videl's body started tensing up and she tried in vain to push Gohan off of her. "Gohan! AH! Stop please! STOP!" Gohan instead placed a finger inside of her making her scream out and start shaking violently.

Gohan held her against his chest as she was spasming out of control. "Aren't you glad I didn't stop?"

"I thought I was gonna explode!" Videl said.

"You did," Gohan said smirking, "all over my face." Videl bit her lip and Gohan kissed her passionately. Gohan positioned himself at her entrance and looked her square in the eyes. "Are you ready?"

Videl gulped and nodded slowly. Gohan entered her slowly carefully ripping her barrier. Videl let out a stomach-churning scream and dug her nails into Gohan's back. Gohan remained still and kissed her forehead softly. "It'll be over soon." Gohan waited awhile before thrusting once softly. Once he heard Videl moan in approval he started picking his pace.

It wasn't long before Gohan was pounding into Videl hard. Videl was screaming in pure ecstasy and her breasts were flinging up and down violently. "Go…han…Oh…my…God!!!!" Videl screamed shaking intensely as her orgasm hit hard.

Gohan growled deep in his throat and said, "you're not done yet." The lust that was in his tome turned Videl on even more, but she knew her body wouldn't be able to take it. She reached over to her jeans next to her and pulled out a Sensu bean. Gohan chuckled and watched as Videl ate the bean. Gohan felt Videl's re-strengthened muscles squeeze his cock tighter. Gohan's body started to shake and he grunted letting out and loud "HAH!" His turned golden and his eyes turned turquoise. Videl gasped as she felt him get wider and longer inside of her. Gohan pumped with extreme force almost breaking Videl's frail body in half. She was screaming in agony but also in sheer pleasure she felt as if she was about to explode.

"AHH!" Videl said tensing up. Gohan pulled out of her and came on her stomach then at light speed moved out of the way as Videl squirted out vaginal excess that almost reached the far wall. Then afterwards her body wouldn't stop shaking and she was still screaming in pure pleasure. When her body stopped shaking she was smiling up at Gohan, who had resumed his normal form.

"My God Gohan," Videl said, "are you sure you were a virgin?"

"Yes, I'm just a fast learner," Gohan said, "you're not too bad yourself."

"Oh you have no idea," Videl said reaching to her pants again. She took out two more Sensu beans and gave Gohan a mischievous glare. Oh the times they were gonna have….


End file.
